


[杰拉德中心]StevenⅠ and his court

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 主杰攻（隆包、包托、杰欧），提及隆托、特兰、嘴炮双雄，有杰拉德/阿隆索&托雷斯的3P性爱描写！一句话双德（杰受）暗示注意！
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主杰攻（隆包、包托、杰欧），提及隆托、特兰、嘴炮双雄，有杰拉德/阿隆索&托雷斯的3P性爱描写！一句话双德（杰受）暗示注意！

在攻破敌国的城池后，御驾亲征的安菲尔德国王史蒂文一世从驻地来到他临时的住所，一间不大的修道院。  
直到推门前，他才摘下自己的头盔，并见到了自己同样风尘仆仆的伴侣，圣塞巴斯提安国王的独子，阿诺埃塔公爵哈维·阿隆索。后者在这场征伐中也显示出了极高的天赋。  
老国王并不想将爱子的婚姻作为谋求利益的筹码，他看中的是年轻国王的才能和谦逊的品格。为了表示诚意，他为哈维准备了过分慷慨的财物，还将富饶的阿诺埃塔赐给他做封地。  
对于安菲尔德来说，这是很难拒绝的条件。恰好国王的心上人欧文子爵刚刚远走伯纳乌，心灰意冷的史蒂文一世在大臣的劝说下应允了这桩联姻。源源不断的马车运送着茶叶和珠宝，和同样年轻的公爵一起进入了安菲尔德的中心。 

那是一场震动了整个尤埃法大陆的盛大仪式，老国王向教廷送上了大批的财物和一封言辞恳切的信，以求得教皇为自己的爱子主持婚礼。教皇很快就回复了他的这位远亲，并动身前往安菲尔德。  
阿隆索在典礼开始前才第一次见到自己的丈夫。宫廷画师所作的肖像只得那人的五分神韵。他那时候还不明白丈夫眉眼中那丝忧愁的来源，只当是因为筹办婚礼的劳累所致。小公爵甚至暗下决心，要行使好王后的责任，替这位年轻英俊的殿下分忧。

此时的史蒂文一世正处于心烦意乱中。他刚刚和自己的至交好友卡拉格伯爵爆发了前所未有的争执，以至于在婚礼前夕还心神不宁。  
前不久，在教堂的更衣室里，卡拉格伯爵脸上带着这段时间难得的笑容，指挥着侍女调整国王的绶带。而史蒂文看着自己最好的朋友欲言又止。  
卡拉格替他屏退了仆人，在他开口道谢时又忍不住冷嘲热讽：“看看你现在的样子，简直丢尽了安菲尔德的脸面。”  
“杰米，我的朋友，”年轻的国王带着请求说道：“也许我不应该结婚。”  
“那你想怎么办？带着你对迈克尔的迷恋，把我们，把安菲尔德一起拽到地狱里去？！”一身盛装的伯爵涨红了脸，咄咄逼人地质问。  
“我对那个人的爱并没有消失！”国王甚至不忍提起心上人的名字，情绪也激动起来：“看着上帝的份上，难道这样对待那位公爵是公平吗？”  
他们争吵的声音甚至引来了门外的侍从，敲门声使两人冷静了一些。伯爵深吸了一口气向国王鞠躬告退，头也不回地大步走出了房间。  
婚礼最终还是如期举行了。庄严的奏乐中，教皇为这对伴侣分别带上了冠冕。国王用余光扫过伯纳乌王国使团的所在地，意料之中的没有他钟情之人的影子。在圣父、圣子和圣灵的见证下，史蒂文亲吻了他的合法丈夫，强迫自己不去想弃他而去的那个人。

而此刻，阿隆索接过了史蒂文手中的头盔，小心地放在临时的盔甲架上。安菲尔德的王后转过身，用自己刚刚清洗过的手拉住他的丈夫，给了他一个饱含深情的吻。他察觉到史蒂文回应得心不在焉，稍稍拉开了他们的距离。  
“你一定是累了，我已经让人烧好了热水，马上就能送来。”阿隆索言笑晏晏。他全身心地爱着他的丈夫，眼神里的光芒几乎刺痛了史蒂文。  
“抱歉，是我的错，”国王在他的唇上落下匆匆一吻，“你也早点休息，明天还有的忙呢。”

这场势如破竹的胜利惊艳了尤埃法，连远赴伯纳乌的欧文子爵都派遣身边的亲信带来了礼物和一张写有贺词的羊皮纸。心高气傲的子爵难得热情地夸奖了他曾经效忠的国王，仿佛那个以决然之姿抛弃了史蒂文为他精挑细选的封邑以示决裂的人并不是他自己一样。  
明知道这是饮鸩止渴，年轻的国王还是一遍遍地阅读着他早已烂熟于心的短笺。在这个载入史册的夜晚，史蒂文想象着他无望的爱人说出那段话时神采飞扬的样子，以及信笺结尾处他亲手写下“你的，迈克尔”，难以抑制的情感使他不由自主地抚上了自己的阴茎。已婚的国王低声呼喊着初恋的名字，怀着对于伴侣的愧疚，在浴桶中释放了自己。  
一墙之隔，本该安睡的王后攥紧了床单，在黑暗中缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

听闻国王夫夫带领着军队凯旋而归的消息，王都到处都是喜气洋洋的人们，商人和士兵在酒馆中畅饮，王宫里不久也举办了庆功舞会。  
宫廷乐团奏响了欢快的乐曲，史蒂文一世牵起了丈夫的手，把他带到宫殿中央，跳起了开场舞。王后的舞姿优美而庄重，和年轻俊朗的国王相得益彰。无论是否看好这桩婚姻，在场的勋贵们都不得不承认，王国的两位殿下实在是一对璧人。

史蒂文仔细地打量着他的伴侣。自从启程返回安菲尔德的那天早上，阿隆索就时常出神。他以为是长期的疲劳所导致的，往王后的寝宫送了不少安神的香料，看着此刻他光彩照人的样子便放了心。  
一曲终了，大家纷纷步入了舞池，卡拉格伯爵作为两人共同的朋友，和国王跳起了第二支舞。王后应付着其他贵族的恭维，从托盘上拿起的一杯红酒慢慢啜饮。  
宴会接近尾声时，阿隆索已经有了醉意。史蒂文在跳舞的间歇也和熟悉的勋贵喝了几杯。随后，王后向来宾们致歉，由于自己不胜酒力，必须回去休息。国王借此宣布舞会结束。以宽和著称的他谢绝了侍从，决定亲自把丈夫送回卧室。

“殿下，我们去您的寝宫吧。”  
正当史蒂文以为阿隆索快要入睡，准备把他打横抱起的时候，靠在他肩膀的伴侣忽然开口。  
结婚以来两人一直分居在宫殿的不同房间。只有在享受鱼水之欢的时候，王后才会在主卧留宿。  
虽然讶异于阿隆索的直白，但史蒂文还是欣然答应了对方的求欢。国王把他的丈夫扶到床上，耐心地脱下了对方和自己的礼服。  
他正准备从床头取出润滑的油脂，却被阿隆索拦住了。史蒂文疑惑地看向他，对方却避开了他的眼睛，嗫嚅着表示自己在舞会之前就已经做好了扩张。  
小公爵教养极好，举止得体，从不逾矩。两人之间的性爱也一直平淡无奇，不出于爱抚、扩张和插入，甚至鲜少尝试过传教士之外的体位。  
“所以，在你和我跳舞的时候，后面一直含着这些东西，”对于阿隆索大胆的行为，史蒂文感到新奇和惊喜。他一边把手指伸进对方的后穴翻搅，一边打趣着年轻的王后。  
“是的……”阿隆索强忍着羞耻，认真回答着他的问题，“我感受到它们在我的身体里，就像您的……”  
“我的什么？”史蒂文欲火中烧，却对逗弄自己的丈夫乐此不疲。他故意将三指并起，模仿着性器的抽插。  
“您的精液。”被戳中了敏感之处，王后用尽了自己的自制力才没有把如此羞耻的词语尖叫出来，他的眼神渐渐失焦，努力看向在他身上作乱的男人：“我请求您的仁慈。”  
他的君主慷慨地满足了他。

他们在这一晚尝试了各种姿势，仿佛要把之前不尽兴的全部补偿回来。最后一次的时候，史蒂文跪在阿隆索的身后，像鞭挞战马一样横冲直撞。  
两人发泄完毕，国王把丈夫翻过身来，温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水。只有阿隆索自己知道，这些同样浸湿了枕头的液体并不完全是因为情欲。


	3. Chapter 3

从那天起，那个耐心体贴、精于政务的王后又回来了。他关心着王国的春耕，为前些日子被暴风雨摧毁的村庄免除了部分赋税。闲暇时，安菲尔德最尊贵的伴侣依然乐此不疲地探索着对方的身体。史蒂文却觉得阿隆索的眼神里总是掺杂着什么他不明白的东西。他试图旁敲侧击地询问，被对方用一个吻搪塞了过去。  
史蒂文很快无暇去顾及丈夫的情绪问题。他忙于征战，排兵布阵，前线的战报如流水般送到国王面前。他依然会亲征，但身边不再有王后相伴。阿隆索声称自己身体抱恙，将元帅的重任托付给了卡拉格伯爵。

史蒂文再一次见到自己的丈夫时已经是秋天了。阿隆索穿着礼服站在城门口迎接国王的凯旋，他依然牵过丈夫的手，吻上对方的唇。史蒂文在他眼睛里看见了熟悉的毫不掩饰的爱意，等他再寻找时却又消失了，快得仿佛只是他的错觉。  
今年的丰收节同样被用来庆祝胜利，因而比之前的更加盛大。阿隆索面带微笑，和国王并肩站在城堡的露台上，得体地向着街道上欢乐的队伍挥着手。阳光撒在他的身上，仿佛镀了一层金。民众真诚地爱戴着他们的王后，欢呼着他和国王的名字。  
然而还是有什么不可逆转地改变了。史蒂文向阿隆索提议，想让他搬到主卧，这样他们就能像民间的伴侣一样每天相拥而眠。他的王后向他表示感谢，随即以自己浅眠为由婉拒了丈夫的邀请。国王苦于他的冷淡，想要示好却不得其法，只好更加努力地维持着两人的关系。

第二年的夏天，一封来自王后故土的信打破了这种小心翼翼的平衡。老国王在信中除了像往常一样对爱子表示问候外，还提到了他的好友卡尔德隆大公的幼子费尔南多·托雷斯正外出游历，即将到达安菲尔德的边境，随信附上了大公的礼物，请他对费尔南多照拂一二。阿隆索在请示了国王后，很快就答应了下来。  
国王和王后为远道而来的客人举行了接风宴。年轻的费尔南多性格安静但不腼腆，很快便融入到了安菲尔德的交际圈。卡尔德隆与阿诺埃塔在历史上早有通婚，语言习惯的相似更是拉进了他与王后的距离。史蒂文甚至看到阿隆索和年轻人交谈时开怀大笑。为了讨丈夫的欢心，国王极力邀请费尔南多和他们一起去往北方的避暑行宫，甚至为他提前确定了房间，就在王后卧室不远处。

陪同王室和客人一起北上的还有王都的贵族们，然而平时最爱凑热闹的卡拉格伯爵却不在其中。  
“自从去年和奥德特拉福德打了那一仗，杰米就一直魂不守舍的，”马车里，史蒂文嘀嘀咕咕地向他的丈夫抱怨着两人共同的朋友：“不就是差点被俘虏了嘛，我都把他捞回来了，觉得丢脸也不用天天避着我吧？”  
看着国王难得孩子气的样子，阿隆索轻笑，给他递上了糕点：“或许他是因为别的事情烦心呢，并没有躲您的意思。”  
“你是不是知道了什么？”他一边吃着糕点，一边敏锐地看着他的丈夫。阿隆索无辜地摇头，于是史蒂文作势要上前“逼供”，被对方笑着拍开了沾着碎屑的手。他们笑闹了一会儿，但史蒂文终究还是得偿所愿，给了他的丈夫一串带着甜味儿的吻。


	4. Chapter 4

假日生活总是惬意的，史蒂文热爱在马背上驰骋、为他热爱的祖国开疆拓土，但在这里他还是更愿意选择垂钓作为消遣。国王的教父霍利尔侯爵以残年余力为由不再陪伴他年年前往夏宫，和他一起来到湖边的是他同样敬重的达格利什公爵。放下鱼钩后，他们轻声的交谈，以免惊吓走水中的鱼。  
位于城堡旁边的湖水域不算太大，可以清晰地看见对岸的草场。这正是王后和卡尔德隆的年轻人约好赛马的地方。费尔南多的眼光很不错，挑选的烈马与他配合默契，把宫廷的骑师都比了下去。他的金发在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
史蒂文望着他纵马飞驰的身姿出神。费尔南多意气风发的样子让他不由想起了一位故人。达格利什公爵心下了然，出于对王国的责任开了口：“真的很像迈克尔，不是吗？”  
年轻的国王被直接戳穿了心思，显得有些赧然。他对老公爵保证自己绝不会重蹈覆辙。而这位深谋远虑的老人只是叹着气，用力按了按史蒂文一世的肩膀。

然而，从那天起，史蒂文很难控制自己不去注意托雷斯。金发的青年性格沉稳而和善，轻易得到了城堡所有人的喜欢。他和王后的关系依然很好，而当他看向国王时眼中也带着同等的喜爱。费尔南多向战功彪炳的国王表明了他的仰慕之情，国王也回赠了同样的善意，在下午茶后和他对弈了几局。

三人相处得越来越融洽。某天傍晚，史蒂文往王后的卧室走去。他在政务上有一些事情需要和对方沟通，阿隆索建议他直接来这里商讨。一路上，他没有遇见任何仆从，仿佛是被人刻意支开了。担心丈夫的安全，国王顾不得礼貌直接推门而入，随即震惊地定在了原地，连门在他身后重重合上的声音都没能使他清醒过来。  
他面前的费尔南多正半靠在阿隆索怀中，后者全身赤裸，肌肉线条完美得像大理石雕刻一般。费尔南多同样一丝不挂，脸颊上的雀斑由于情欲的红色显得更加诱人。史蒂文注意到丈夫的一只手正抚慰着费尔南多淡粉色的性器，另一只则没入了年轻人的股间。  
史蒂文呼吸粗重，愤怒和情欲同时在他的脑中蒸腾。床上的两人同时看向他，目光里唯独没有惊讶，仿佛早就预知了他的到来。王后的嘴角挑起了一丝讽刺的微笑，大大方方地展示着二人纠缠在一起的胴体：“您要加入我们吗，我的殿下？”  
我不能，这是错误的。国王在心里告诉自己，然而他像是被魇住了一样，眼睁睁地看着自己一步一步地走到了床边。阿隆索起身，贴心地帮他褪下了衣物，然后拉着他的手触碰着另一个男人的后穴，低声喃喃道：“费尔已经渴望这个很久了。”

他最终还是把自己的阴茎埋入了这具年轻的肉体。费尔南多害羞得紧闭着双眼，腰部却配合着史蒂文的进出扭动着。阿隆索站在床边，一边亲吻安抚着他，一边用手指将脂膏送入自己体内。  
国王的精液灌溉了之前从未有人涉足过的处女地，费尔南多满足地尖叫，被王后用吻遮掩了过去。阿隆索在他耳边说了什么，年轻人便乖觉地退到了床下。和他一左一右地舔舐起了史蒂文的阴茎。  
身体上的快感和眼前的画面刺激得国王很快又硬了起来，他牵起了自己的王后，把他带上了床。阿隆索骑在史蒂文身上被上下颠弄，同时抚弄着自己的性器。他的丈夫坐起身，叼住了他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨。他摇着头，另一只手却按在对方的后脑勺上，更显得欲拒还迎。  
他们都沉浸在这场荒唐情事之中。最后，阿隆索和费尔南多并排跪趴在床边，被史蒂文雨露均沾地照顾着。他操费尔南多的时候会用手指插入阿隆索的身体，模仿着性器抽插的动作帮他疏解，反之亦然。最终他在丈夫的体内释放了自己。床单上到处都是欢愉的痕迹，空气中弥漫着情欲的味道。简单的清理后，三个人躺着隔壁托雷斯房间的床上，陷入了甜蜜的深眠。


	5. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没完，还有四章，先把番外写了，有点致郁。

王后，不，现在是圣塞的阿诺埃塔公爵了，在一个清晨离开了安菲尔德的中心。和他到来时的声势浩大不同，他的离去非常安静。阿隆索只带了自己的马和一些必需品，他已经安排自己的随扈先行回到圣塞。史蒂文执意要送他出城，阿隆索拗不过他，只好默许。在他离开时，原本应当还在沉睡的城市已经苏醒了，市民们体谅宽和仁慈的前任王后想要安静离去的心愿，没有聚集在街道上，只是纷纷打开了自己家中窗户，无声的向他告别。  
阿隆索强忍着泪水向他们点头致意，史蒂文想给他递上手帕，却又讪讪地手收了回来，他带着最后的祈求看向他曾经的王后：“他们都很爱你。”  
不再年轻的公爵眷恋的看了一眼市政厅上的利弗鸟，认真的回答道：“但我们都知道我必须要走了。”

城郊的守卫为他打开了城门，阿隆索一如既往地礼貌的向他道谢，年轻人的回应则是向他深深鞠躬。阿诺埃塔公爵和安菲尔德的国王告别，头也不回地策马离开了他曾经以为自己会生活一辈子的地方。  
阿隆索还没有走到护城河，就听见了身后由远及近的马蹄声。他带着渺茫的期待回过头，眼中微弱的希冀又徒地熄灭了。  
“我和你一起走。”阿韦罗亚言简意赅地说。他和曾经的托雷斯子爵同一年来到安菲尔德。伯纳乌人在家乡有块不大不小的封地，自觉不适应安菲尔德的天气，早早抱怨着要离开。恰好他和阿隆索关系不错，便决定和他结伴。

两人的旅途至少没有一个人那么难捱。他们很快就到达了圣塞的边界，然而阿隆索此刻却犹豫了。他觉得有些难以面对自己的家人。阿韦罗亚看出了这一点，并体贴地建议阿隆索和自己一起去伯纳乌。阿诺埃塔公爵答应了，在给父亲写信说明情况后，便接着踏上了旅程。他在伯纳乌的生活意外地惬意，很快他就将最后一丝顾虑抛在了脑后。伯纳乌的国王对他十分欣赏，甚至赐给了他一个文秘署长的官职。他在伯纳乌呆了五年，交到了不少朋友。他甚至参与了好友新生儿的洗礼，成为了一个小姑娘的教父。但随着时间的流逝，他再次感到是离别的时候了。  
阿隆索在离开伯纳乌后并没有立刻回到圣塞，相反的，他开始了自己早已向往的游历。他一路向东，随走随停，除了按时给父亲去信外，日常生活并没有什么规律可言。他在途中帮助了一位从安菲尔德来投奔女儿的老妪，老妇人没有戳穿他的身份，只是在送别时披上了从祖国带来的、绣有利弗鸟的披肩。他坐在马背上朝她微笑，右手拍了拍自己的胸口。

最终他到达了安联的边界。怀着好奇，他隐姓埋名加入了一个奇怪的佣兵团。团长拥有一双深蓝色的眼睛。他用锐利的目光扫视着阿隆索，但很快就向他伸出了手：“欢迎来到拜仁。”  
这个佣兵团与其说从事着行兵打仗的勾当，更像是个游侠团体。除了接受贵族的雇佣从各种冲突中斡旋外，他们甚至在雨季前清理城镇边上的河道，在农忙时帮助沿路的村民收麦子。佣兵团似乎在安联王国享有极高的声誉，团长有着与身高和长相截然相反的高超的外交手腕，他严以律己，也用同样的标准要求着他的团员。根据那个叫穆勒的瘦高小伙的说法，他似乎还和这里的王室牵涉颇深。  
（“如果菲利普不干这行就会被抓去继承王位了！”  
“闭嘴，托马斯！”）  
他和这群伙伴们一起过了几年鸡飞狗跳的日子（大多数时候是因为穆勒），经历了许多热血沸腾的冒险。当然，这又是另一个故事了。最后，阿隆索还是回到了故乡，从父亲手中接过了王位，开启了他人生的新篇章。

根据史书的记载，圣塞巴斯蒂安的国王哈维四世是个了不起的君主，他早年的游历使他能够体察民情，同时以雷霆的手段扫除了王国的种种内忧外患。他在任的几十年中，人民休养生息，王国的经济得到了充分的发展，再加上和教皇的良好关系，这个大陆边陲的国家在尤埃法挣得了一席之地。  
在哈维四世个人生活中，最为人津津乐道的还是他与安菲尔德王国史蒂文一世短暂的婚姻。虽然在他的生前身后，那场决裂都有为数不少的艳史臆测，但我们不得不注意到，他最初的封地阿诺埃塔，始终保留着以史蒂文一世命名的港口。而他的整个统治时期，在这个圣塞最繁华的港口，安菲尔德的王室供应商一直享有着茶叶贸易的特权。

哈维四世终生没有再婚。


End file.
